Zoo New Year Celebration
by LeonardKnight
Summary: The zoosters prepare to welcome in the New Year (sorry for publishing this a day after New Year)


It was exactly 20 minutes to midnight before New Year's Eve. Fortunately for them, all the zoosters were too preoccupied by much more important stuff, despite the strong, cold reverberating wind blasting the zoo, opting instead to vicariously anticipate the last 20 minutes of 2012 and the coming of 2013.

"How are those midnight snacks of yours coming Private?" Skipper asked.

"Almost done giving them to everyone Skipper" he replied happily as he gave one piece of chicken ham sandwich and fruit love smoothie drink to Rico. "Here you go Rico, enjoy, I made the smoothie with love!" He said as the maniac gagged then pulled the snacks from his flippers and gobbled it all up in one bite, trying to finish up the fireworks display before midnight comes.

Carrying with him his clipboard, Kowalski walks over to Rico's firework display, double checking everything, from the exact amount of chemicals needed in the fireworks to making sure they were correctly positioned, facing the sky, thereby preventing any disaster in the New Year that's to come.

"Everything seems to be in place" Kowalski paused, noticing that he almost made a slight error in one of his calculations. The tall penguin can't afford to make any mistakes, let alone on the last night of the year. He simply wanted to make up for all his failed inventions and options that didn't go as planned this year and in the hopes that he will get better at it.

Kowalski stated proudly "Alright, with this final checklist, nothing can go wrong this time"

As if sensing something was wrong, Skipper turned his attention and headed over to check his work "So Kowalski, how's it going?" a slight gleam from his expression hinted that Skipper wasn't all too accepting of Kowalski's failures in the past. "I can assure you Skipper, there is so far no evidence of a slight mishap tonight"

"Good, make sure it stays that way" he remarked, then turns his head around to the Delacorte Clock for a time check. He noticed that five minutes had passed and felt the whole zoo was not going to be ready in time. He called out to all the residents "We gotta move people, 15 minutes before midnight! That huge crystal ball in Times Square isn't gonna wait for all of us"

A quick jolt from Skipper's words made the zoosters movement more and more frantic. Some were pacing back and forth, desperately trying to search for missing decorations that the lemurs misplaced earlier; others are busy shoving snow to the sides in order to make way for fun games and activities later on. Private on the other hand decided to wear his roller skates, making sure everyone had their fair share of midnight morsels in time.

"Here ya go Maurice" As he proudly handed over the last one "Thanks" a smiled flashed across Private's face as Maurice thanked him for the sandwich. "You're welcome"

With the food delivery complete, he went back to Skipper to report. "Skippah, I'm done, food has been prepared on the tables plus the sandwiches have been given out. I think we're going to make it just in time" He said with a smile.

"Perfecto, and best of all everything is falling in place. No fights breaking out, no do this or do that, not one problem in sight. Add to that an even rarer one, Ringtail not becoming a burden in my feathers for once"

Looking from atop the zoo gates, Skipper watches on intently as the night goes smoothly. Much to his surprise, the zoosters are working hand in hand to prepare for the big event.

"Just like I planned" Skipper said as he took off his binoculars.

10 minutes before midnight, Private finishes setting up the giant plasma screen TV, Rico and Skipper bring in the loud speakers while Kowalski establishes the satellite connection to allow the whole zoo to watch the Famed Crystal Ball in Times Square.

"Um, what's the giant TV for?" Maurice asked, referring to the flat piece of plastic metal in front of him.

"Silly Maurice, can you not be seeing the big picture here?" He said pointing to the giant flat screen. "The TV is to being broadcasting my kingly habitat for the whole world to see, and myself of course, which is fairly obvious" replied Julien with enthusiasm.

"Right" In response, Maurice looks at him, appearing unfazed with Julien's silly remarks.

Kowalski rolls his eyes in disbelief "Ugh no, and to answer your question Maurice, we had set the TV up so we can all watch the so called Crystal Ball in Times Square"

"It will allow everyone to watch it live, here in Central Park Zoo!" Private hollered before Kowalski had a chance to finish his sentence

"Yeah, what he said" replied Kowalski pointing to a joyous Private.

"Sorry Kowalski, I'm just too excited" he said, apologizing to the tall penguin, then bursts into small fits of giggles.

"Whatever" He crossed his flippers and made a sore expression on his face, still mad at Private for cutting him off earlier.

Within hearing range, Marlene overhears the conversation and decides to join in "Hey, I heard you guys are talking about the giant crystal thingy, I don't mean to oppose but can't we just go there and watch it ourselves? I mean it's not far from where we are"

Kowalski however disagrees with Marlene's statement "True, but we can't exactly risk the humans finding out that zoo animals went out on a rampage on New Year's Eve. Might I remind you of what had happened last time with the secret tunnels?"

"Yeah I remember" Marlene said simply, trying to process what had happened with the Tunnel incident before.

Skipper as well found his way to join in the conversation, looking at Marlene in a rather concerned manner "Plus we have to maintain our secrecy, and we can't exactly lose that can we?"

Knowing she can't win in an argument against the penguins, Marlene nods in agreement "Alright!, you guys win, you've got a point, score one for the penguins, while the otter girl gets zero" She turns around and oversees the final part of the New Year's decorations being put up by the chimps. "Well I think we're about set, the chimps are done with the lights"

"And with 3 minutes left to spare, everybody on your places! Remember, don't forget to yell out your number countdown sequence as loud as you can!" commands Skipper

The leader's words sent the zoo into another frenzy, they all went off to do as Skipper instructed, scrambling out in shock and confusion for a place where they can settle down quietly and wait.

"I can't believe were about to leave 2012 for 2013, eh guys?" said Leonard. Everyone who heard him agreed in unison to his statement.

They followed out his orders and within minutes, they all gather near the park benches, each finding their own place to sit, except Julien, who is still standing, trying to cut a deal with Skipper "No! 3 minutes is not enough for the king, add in two and we might be having a deal" he complained.

Everyone spent the whole night preparing for this, and Skipper isn't gonna let him ruin all of that. He had enough.

"Ringtail! We don't have time to play your ridiculous transactions. We haven't got all night you know!" He faceflippered himself, then begged for Ringtail to take a seat "Please, just stop being annoying and take a seat on that bench over there!" he replied, pointing out to the available one next to Maurice, who had it reserved for him.

"Fine!" Julien frowned in disbelief; shoulders slumped in disappointment, but ultimately decided to follow Skipper's orders. His temper slowly started to cool down upon reaching his seat, but still gave dirty looks at Skipper who completely ignored him.

Feeling concern for Julien, his right hand man tried consoling him to mellow down his anger "Your majesty, I know I have no right to say this, and I'm your advisor. But I think you should be enjoying the night with us" Maurice softly whispered in his ears.

"And why I should?, give me one reason Maurice!" replying in a rather furious tone

"Look around you, everyone has their smiling face on, especially Mort. Come on, just once, try to get along with us, not against us, please" pleaded Maurice, hoping that Julien will come to his senses.

"Please be happy King Julien, Mort also not happy when the King is angry" staring at Julien with those huge bawling eyes of his.

"See what I told you?" Maurice soothed him by affirming to Mort's statement.

Initially hesitant, Julien sheepishly looked around, his friends, the penguins and even Skipper's expression. The longer his gaze was fixated on them, the more he felt so bad and admittedly came to the sad realization that Maurice was right all along "Fine, Fine, I will be giving it a try. No more of the angry stare from me. Thank you Maurice" he replied, the anger slowly subsiding.

A relieved Maurice replied "Finally, now we can really enjoy this night without problems, oh and you're welcome. Remember, try not to spoil this night for us" Then laid himself on the backrest of the bench.

While the animals wait patiently for the countdown, Chuck Charles broadcasts on satellite TV the Famed Crystal Ball and gives the current time, 11:59. "This is Chuck Charles with Action News Live. We are here today at Times Square in Manhattan to watch the unveiling of the Famed Crystal Ball and to start the countdown for the New Year"

Not long after, Skipper gives the signal and current time "According to the Delacorte Clock, and Chuck Charles on TV, the time now is 11:59, a minute from now, the animal zoo countdown will begin. Get ready!" He looks backs at the time before turning his attention to the zoo residents, asking them one more time with assurance if they're indeed ready.

"We're ready!" They all shouted in unison, much to Skipper's delight

"When I lower my left flipper, you start counting, listen to the countdown carefully, any mistake at all will all cause us to fall behind. So pay attention" Following Skipper's advice, they all nodded in unison. "One last thing, time does not wait for us, so we'd better get this in one shot"

This is the moment of truth, as they near the last thirty seconds, Skipper prepares his left flipper as the animals themselves happily awaits the go signal. "Time now is 11:59 on the Delacorte Clock and counting down to the last thirty seconds. Get ready!"

"Way ahead of you Skipper!" Private eagerly replies

"This is it" Skipper said.

Finally, Operation: Year End Countdown is about to start.

The wait was painfully slow, then it comes, Skipper lowers his left flipper and the last 30 seconds of 2012 begins "GO!"

Beginning their countdown, all the animals shouted on top of their voice, as loud as they can.

"30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21"

As they finished first 10 seconds some zoosters eyes are already turning their attention to the Famed Crystal Ball flashing on the plasma TV all while continuing their countdown

"20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11"

Finally, they had reached the last ten seconds, fireworks start to shootout and the Crystal Ball is now being prepared to be lowered down. At this point, everyone is now feeling the spirit of the New Year, including a once grumpy Julien, whose expression is now filled with remorse and happiness...

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

At last, 2012 comes to a close and the zoosters revel in the cheer and they start making noises with anything they could find, welcoming 2013 with a BANG!

Operation: New Year Countdown was a success

Immediately after hitting 2013, Rico, with the help of Kowalski and Skipper, ignites the fireworks display, creating beautiful images in the sky above them.

A remorse filled Julien, happily welcoming in the New Year filled with tears welling in his eyes, calls out his buddies Mort and Maurice and asks for an apology "Mort, Maurice, I am being sorry for acting like a jerk earlier" he said , still whimpering.

Maurice, wanting to be sure the apology was sincere and not just because of the New Year Celebration, tries to pretend that he was unable to hear what Julien's words, Mort himself also wants to play along.  
"Say what?" he asked

"I said I am being sorry!" He shouts on top of his voice

"Could you repeat that one more time?" Maurice again pretending to be unable to hear him "I do not hear what King Julien says" adds Mort, imitating him in the same manner

Having exhausted all his voice, Julien gives one more try, using all what's left of voice "Mort, Maurice, I said I am being sorry for being a jerk earlier, can you ever forgive me?" Julien then suddenly pulls both lemurs towards him and hugs them tight.

Maurice looked straight into Julien's eyes and realizes he had enough, eventually, they come to accept his plea "Apology accepted!"

"Thank You, my friends!" replied the King, still hugging them

"I still think you're not done" hinted Maurice

"Oh, and who is this friend is that I need to be asking an apology from?" he asked

Maurice pointed to Skipper on his left, who is busy merrymaking with his penguin pals

"I see, you are pointing to the bossy one" he said, giving Maurice a painful smile

"Yep. Now go, try to apologize to Skipper, I'll be over here when you need me. Come on Mort" Maurice then turns his attention to the gorillas, in an attempt to join their company

Now left alone, Julien approaches Skipper trying to get his attention, but accidentally taps Private on the shoulder instead "Oh Julien, hi, do you need anything?" he asked, closely observing the tall lemurs expression.

"I need to be talking to your penguin leader over there" pointing to Skipper

"Ok, hold on!"

Private asked, tapping lightly on his shoulder "Um Skipper, do you have a moment?"

"What is it soldier?" he responded

"Um Julien wants to talk to you, I think he wants to apologize for what happened earlier" whispering softly in Skipper's ear.

Crossing his flippers in his chest "Ok Ringtail, what do you want?" while talking to Julien

"I want to be apologizing for what happened earlier. I hope you are to be accepting it flightless bird"

"You know what I say to that Ringtail?" he looked at Julien with a hard stare on his face

Julian narrowed his eyes in thought as he tried to comprehend what Skipper was trying to tell him. "What?" he asked, confused

Looking at Skipper's face, Julien knows asking an apology from him won't be very easy, but musters the courage ask him again "So, are you forgiving of me now?"

"Of course, apologies accepted Ringtail. Now go enjoy the night!" his frown turning to a smile.

Skipper grinned, patting Julien lightly on the back, reassuring him that he has pardoned the lemur before turning around and going back to the other three penguins.

"Thank the Sky Spirits that is over!" Julien breathed a sigh of relief before making his way in Mort and Maurice's direction to join them.

Whisking back to them, Private asked his leader"Did you already forgave Julien?"

"I already did!" replied Skipper

He gets the reply he wanted, but the curious Private still had one more question lingering in his mind "So Skipper I wanna ask, what do you think the future holds for us?"

Skipper took in a deep breath "You know what Private, even I don't know, only time can tell us soldier, only time can tell" he continued on who banging trash lids together.

As night goes on, everyone continues to usher in the New Year's Celebration, some hoping to start a new leaf and forge a better relationship while others promise to leave old habits behind...

HAPPY 2013!


End file.
